How Far would you go to Protect Her Heart?
by Annabeth Loves Percy
Summary: Percy Jackson worries about Annabeth. Is her heartbroken? Why? Read to find out! In this story the titan War happened when Percy was 15 instead of 16! sorry but hes 16 in this story! If your looking for a good Percabeth love story, this is it!
1. Chapter 1

How Far would you go to Protect Her Heart?

Percy Jackson's Point of View

Chapter 1

Please know that the Titan War happened when he was fifteen! Everything is changed from sixteen in this story from fifteen! But everything else is fine! Onward! Oh and I made it double spaced!

I stared at the night sky hoping that it would come. It was my favorite of all the stars.

Hercules would hopefully soon be here to show me what I was to do. You see, I was at a loss.

Annabeth Chase was my best friend and I knew very well how to hurt her.

I had done it a million times and we always seemed to forgive each other. If I lost my Annabeth I would have to chase her.

There would be no other option but go after her. A girl like her is too much to lose.

No way would I forgive myself if something were to happen to her. I don't think I could bear it. There's no way I could.

I'm just not strong enough to leave the girl that I couldn't live without.

Never would I live with myself that way…

I got up and went back to my cabin after thinking for a while. A screech went through my ears when I heard the harpies coming.

Since I was at Zeus's Fist, I climbed to a hole good enough not to be spotted and jumped in.

I heard a girl's voice and I climbed out just to take a peek and there she was.

My Wisegirl was running as fast as she could trying to lose the Harpies following her. In a moment she would be eaten by the massive thing.

I pulled Riptide out and clicked it. Finally I leaped out at the thing and dived.

In a matter of seconds its wings were torn off and it spit nasty venom at us. I clicked my watch and it landed on my shield.

When I pushed my shield into the monster's face, it was shoved backwards and I put my shield sideways and stuck my sword in the ground.

The harpy came at me at full speed but my feet were already up into the ugly thing's face. It evaporated into nothingness.

I put my shield back but not before wiping off the venom with a huge leaf.

As I capped Riptide, my face turned to look at the blonde haired girl that I had just saved. A smile came across my face and my arms opened.

She came forward and gave me a welcomed hug.

"Percy, I would've fought the harpy but it's against the rules. You know you're not supposed to kill them by order of Chiron! What am I to do with

you? You did save me, again. Come on Seaweed Brain. Let's head back to our cabins." The gray eyed girl spoke.

"Annabeth what were you doing out here so late? Don't you know that it's not safe for you to be out past curfew?" I replied.

"I was thinking deeply about… someone. None of that matters Percy because what I want will never happen. It's not meant to. Let's go." She

sighed.

I tried to get her to tell me what she was talking about but she wouldn't give me a clue. We soon arrived at the middle of the cabins.

She took her hands and put them on my shoulders.

"Percy…" She started. "Yes Wisegirl?" I asked ever so kindly. "…" She stood quiet.

At last she took her hands off me and ran to the left side of the cabins.

"Wisegirl wait! That's the wrong side!" I reminded her. She looked so embarrassed and ran to the right side and found her cabin straight away.

Before she got inside I yelled, "Wait!" Nothing would've made her wait. When Wisegirl made her decision she made it up.

There I stood outside waiting for her to come back when I knew she wouldn't. There was only one other time that I felt the feeling I felt right now.  
It was when she left me on Halfblood Hill. I knew Annabeth was feeling down and I was going to help her. But for the time being I needed sleep.

Soon I found myself in an endless slumber. My bed felt so comfortable when I was this tired.

Soon morning would come up and I would find a way to help Annabeth.

Soon…

Yes It wasn't the longest but bear with me cause its 1:20 in the morning. Next chapter will be a treat. AND FUNNYYY! Do you like it so far?


	2. Chapter 2

How Far would you go to Protect Her Heart?

Chapter 2

Percy's Point of view

God some people are so rude but I don't care! Read my story if you want too. You don't have to if you don't want to.

It took me forever to get ready for the day. I was extremely hungry for breakfast and ran all the way to the pavilion. There was nothing like steaks and eggs in the morning. I didn't feel like sacrificing any food to my father since I wasn't having much luck for my week. I made an exception and did it anyway. I looked over at the Athena table while I was about to go sword fighting. Annabeth was gone. She hadn't been in the pavilion the whole morning. I was hoping that she would tell me what was wrong. I went by her cabin to find the door open. I peeked inside to only find Annabeth lying on her bed snuggling with her pillow. Wait what! She was kissing her pillow? "Percy, my emotion, its gone. He took it! Chiron wouldn't give me a quest. I'm so sorry. He took the three most important emotions. Why Percy, why?" She said in a sad tone. Why was she kissing a pillow? And who took her emotions? I did a stupid thing and stepped into the cabin. Immediately Annabeth turned around, tossed the pillow and looked normal. "Percy! What in the world are you doing here!" She looked at me longing for an answer. "Look Annabeth, you can be mad but I heard you and… and saw you just now. What happened? You need to tell me." She looked totally embarrassed. "You saw all of that? WHAT!" She screamed. She pushed me out the door and locked it. "Annabeth unlock this door right now!" I yelled. "No!" She replied. I took a step back and charged into the door that swooshed open. Annabeth covered herself with blankets, she was completely embarrassed. I shut the door. "Please Percy, leave me be." She pleaded. "No. I want to know why you're acting this way." I demanded. She told me the whole story. It took a long time and I missed my sword class because of it but this was important. It seemed to be that some monster took three of her emotions. The first one was the feeling she had for me. The second one was the remembrance of one of her friends. And the third was her fear of spiders. I gently calmed her down and told her that it would all be ok. "How can you say that? I can just feel you're hurt when you know I don't... I don't love you… Percy this is terrible! It's like all my feelings for you have left. I want them back Seaweed Brain…" She was right. I was hurt really bad. I asked her what the monster looked like. "It was a man with bright red hair. He had a black cape on with a hood. It was so weird. He had to be a God. I just don't get it. Also, I was inside camp by the woods when it happened. He is dangerous Percy and he has a temper. I don't know what to do." She told me. I ran out the door and pierced my speed toward The Big House…

Chiron, quest, now. I got to help Annabeth. She came running after me. "Hope you know I'm coming." She said first. I shook my head. "No, it's too dangerous. I have to go alone. I'm sorry Wisegirl." I said while giving her a hug and a small kiss on the forehead. She wasn't my girlfriend or anything, but it seemed like it would be tough taking a god down so I wouldn't leave without giving her my best goodbye possible. "Percy, you're only fifteen, and so am I, but your too young to go alone! I'm the one who got you into this mess after all. I don't care what you say, I'm coming." She replied. "Who said I was going to give out a quest?" Chiron asked. "Oh that's right; I don't need your permission. Chiron, this is important and if you won't give me the right to help my friend, then goodbye. I don't need the oracle. I'll return soon…" Percy said being stubborn but thinking about the one emotion he cared for that Annabeth had told him about. It seemed like she told him she liked him right then and there. Yes, they had kissed but never got together. He wouldn't lose her like this. He had to help her. Percy ran across the border and kept going. Extra clothes? Drachmas? Food? It didn't matter. Nothing could stop him from getting revenge on who hurt his Annabeth. Annabeth ran after him while Chiron galloped to confront Percy and gain his control back. Every emotion Percy had was replaced with hate and anger. Percy ran faster. Then all of a sudden, he stopped dead in his tracks. What made him stop was probably the God that took Annabeth's three emotions. The God had a simple man's body with deep red hair. He had a black cape on just like Annabeth had said. Chiron and Annabeth stopped when they saw what was ahead in front of Percy. "Ahh Percy Jackson, I see you've come to take back Annabeth's emotions that I have stolen. Well guess what you little brat? You can't have them! Haha! Why don't you come take them from me moron?" The rather rude God said. I didn't know who this God really was but he was starting to really piss me off. I uncapped Riptide and sprung into action…


	3. Chapter 3

How Far would you go to Protect Her Heart?

Chapter 3

"Like talking like a sap to young demigods huh?" I yelled at the God.  
"Better watch what you say kid. I could tear into you like you couldn't imagine. You think Kronos and his army was evil? You haven't seen the definition of evil. Well of course until now." The god threw back at me.  
I knew that I was being stubborn but the stubborn person that I was knew that I had to stand up for my family and friends, and Annabeth. Riptide glowed in my hand. I could sense that this battle was the start of a war. The start of naught.  
The start of something that I could not and would not win. I knew my limits.  
"Alright then, allow me to ask a question. Why do you want my friend's emotions?" I asked politely.  
"That's an easy one. Even a jerk like me knows that the angrier you make a person, the more the person wants revenge. Therefore your emotion of anger gets stronger. I am but trying to make you angry with me so you will fight me. I know how much she means to you. I am the God of Emotion. For my name I will not tell, but when I took three of her emotions, she completely fell." He inscribed.  
I scratched my head and tried to pick something up that I had just heard. I hope Annabeth was listening behind me because this guy was handing out free information.  
"So you want to fight me? Well here I am, but when I'm done beating the Hades out of you, I want you to give my friend her emotions back." I demanded from the God.  
"Very well, but I would be worrying about your own health. It will be in a high demand after this battle. Your friend won't be getting her emotions back anytime soon." He said unafraid.  
"This shall decide that!" I screamed and drew my sword from my waist…

We charged and explosions came through me and blasted me back. He attacked me and I fell and lost my momentum.  
I screamed with shock and fell again.  
"No!" I yelled.  
I was more alert and I looked in all directions.  
I twisted my head and ran at a dead run.  
I dodged and twisted to the side.  
With my sword out it came slashing down on top of the God's head.  
"Aughhh! Get down!" He yelled so loud that it pierced my ears.  
"Percy! No!" Annabeth ran towards me.  
"Annabeth get back! Please!" I screamed.  
I didn't want her to get hurt.  
"I'll take care of this!" He said and waved his hand.  
"No! Don't you dare hurt her!" I screamed.  
The grass I was standing on was lifting. It lifted until Annabeth stopped running then a shield of light went from around us.  
We were set back on the earth and my heart ached.  
"Percy!" Annabeth yelled with worry.  
"I've got to take him down by myself Wisegirl!" I yelled to her.  
Annabeth tried as hard as she could to break through the force field thingy that the God of Emotions had placed to surround us but it was no use. I was trapped. The only way to be free was to beat the God. I had beaten Ares before so how hard could this be?  
Well, trying to take down the God of Emotions was a different story. I swerved to one side and dived straight into him.  
Just as I was about to attack him he waved his arm and I started crying. Tear after tear I couldn't stop. I was being forced to.  
I had no understanding of how to stop. He came at me and I dodge rolled.  
Riptide did an unexpected uppercut from which The God of Emotions did not expect and seized his left foot.  
"Aughhh! Get down!" He yelled again.  
I ran as fast as I could but could not outrun the magic force that was about to reach me.  
I ducked and somehow missed the magic magenta he had sent at me. I ran to the left side and then to the right.  
I zigzagged all over the place until our heads were inches away from each other.  
He took a swipe at me with his hands but I managed to dodge and turn. While he was trying to stop his motion he was turned around.  
I swiftly stuck my sword inside of the ugly freak, therefore ripping his coat wide open. It revealed some rather, ugly features.  
His body was black marble. I don't understand why so don't ask me. I suppose he liked being marble?  
Either way I stuck Riptide inside of him and he screamed. Gold blood exploded from him.  
I was picked off my feet and riptide was gone from my grip.  
"Ahhh!" I screamed.  
I flew toward Half-Blood Hill. As I hit it at full impact Annabeth and even Chiron dived down as an atomic force had built up and burst into an explosion of gold.  
It came at them as I passed out. The last thing I saw was three hearts drawing a path toward Annabeth Chase.  
They went into her and she gasped. Other campers heard the noise and looked down from the top of Half-Blood Hill.  
They stared down in horror as the explosion was more intense. Chiron rode toward Annabeth and picked her up.  
He galloped toward me but my head hit the ground and I blacked out…

I awoke in the Big House. It was the room that I was in my first year of camp when I blacked out fighting the Minotaur.  
A girl with curly blonde hair and stunning gray eyes fed me ambrosia.  
She was as beautiful as a princess.  
I remembered the first time I had layed my eyes on her in this room.  
She was stunning.  
Annabeth fed me one last helping of ambrosia and put it down on the counter.  
She layed down with me and hugged me close.  
Apparently she hadn't seen me wake up.  
"Oh Percy, I got my emotions back. It's all because of you. I have that thing for you again. Now you can protect me from those spiders in the Pavilion and I know my friend again in my cabin. No one could ask for a better person then you." She said sweetly.  
She turned me over so she could look at me face to face. Yes, I had my eyes closed. I wanted to see what she would do next.  
My heart was pounding. I remembered when we kissed the night on my birthday after the Titan war. We never got together.  
I still regret it now but things happen. I heard her lean in closer to me.  
"I hope you stay knocked out for just three more minutes. I want to show you just how much I care about our relationship. Boy oh boy do I want it to grow." She whispered in our quiet little room.  
She pulled me closer to her and gently put her arms around me.  
The next thing I knew my brain was once again melting right through my head. It took about two minutes for me to come back to reality.  
I finally found out what was happening. Annabeth was making out with me, by herself.  
I kissed back and she pulled away.  
Her eyes were in shock.  
"Percy! You weren't supposed to wake up Seaweed Brain!" She blushed.  
I could tell that she was insanely nervous.  
"Well, do you want me to go back to sleep?" I asked stupidly.  
"No! You're such a Seaweed Brain! I'm just going to leave!" She said fast.  
She tried to leave but I got up and blocked the door.  
"No. You have no reason to be nervous. We've kissed before Wisegirl. You obviously wanted to kiss me because you're the one who did it first. Don't be afraid." I told her compassionately.  
Unfortunately, she only got redder.  
"But Percy, I…" She started to say.  
I wouldn't let her finish.  
I dove into her for a kiss and she didn't try to stop it at all.  
She opened her arms and locked them once I was within reach.  
Her back was up against the wall and she smiled deeply.  
We kissed for what seemed forever.  
I retreated and said, "I think we ought to give us a try." Peace was all around us. There wasn't a sound in site.  
She simply nodded and took my hand.  
"Come on Seaweed Brain, I'd say it's time for a good old fashioned swim in the lake." She insisted.  
"Race ya there." I proposed.  
Together we ran for the Lake, with hand in hand...

Thank you! THE NEXT CHAPTER will be up soon. Reviews please.


	4. Chapter 4

How Far would you go to Protect her Heart?

Chapter 4

We ran effortlessly and I knew that she was everything that I wanted. Life with her would be a dream that almost no one could have.  
"Percy, slow down!" She yelled to me.  
Just as I was about to stop and let her catch up, I fell into a deep hole and cursed out loud.  
This hole was the entrance to something I wish I had never seen the first time I laid my eyes on it.  
It was none other than the entrance to the Labyrinth.  
The scary thing was that the ground was closing up and the hole was too deep to climb out. Soon I would be trapped inside all alone.  
Annabeth came to the hole and was careful of her standing.  
"Percy, are you down there?" She asked.  
It was probably too dark for her to see.  
"Yeah I'm here! Go get help! The hole is closing up, hurry!" I screamed.  
"No! You'll be stuck down there! The hole is a quarter shut Percy you're going to be alone if I go get help!" She said worried.  
She was right; the hole was almost closed halfway.  
"Annabeth this is the entrance to the Labyrinth, go get help! I can't let you fall down here! Just go get Chiron!" I told her.  
The next thing I knew I had Annabeth jumping down. I tried to catch her and was successful.  
"What are you doing Annabeth? Now were both stuck down here!" I said angry.  
I wanted her to be safe but now we were both in danger.  
"Percy the hole is already closed, if I went to get help I might have not found the hole again. I couldn't leave you all by yourself. The only thing that matters is that were together." She stated.  
"Yeah I guess your right. Why did this have to happen?" I asked.  
"I don't know Percy, but at least were together. Let's just try to find our way out. I hated this the first time!" She proclaimed.  
"Yeah, I have to agree with you there…" I said.  
I pulled out riptide and uncapped it away from Annabeth and me so it wouldn't stab us. I used the green light from it to my advantage.  
With my other hand I grabbed Annabeth's hand and squeezed it. She squeezed my hand back to inform me to go.  
My first step forward was cut short because of a gate that blocked my way. All who enter must know that they will not be coming back out.  
Well that's reassuring to know Mr. Gate, thanks ever so much. I saw that there was a lock on it.  
Chiron must have put a lock on it to keep monsters out.  
I tried the combination that all Demigod children were given to unlock the locks at the Big House when it was nighttime.  
Surprisingly, it worked.  
I unlocked the gate and got through with Annabeth.  
She asked me how I knew the combination and I told her it was because of the same one Chiron told us.  
I locked it so no monster could get into the camp. No going back right?  
I suppose not.  
There were three pathways in front of my angel and me. One led to the right, another led to the left.  
I chose the one that led forward. It led to water so I could be safe there right? It was the same direction that I was running to get to the beach. Why did this have to happen? I didn't want to be back in the Labyrinth. It wasn't fair! I hated dark spaces.  
I mean if I had to go through them I would but this was the last place I wanted to be right now.  
Annabeth stuck so close to me that I almost tripped. I could tell that she was scared.  
I pushed a door open and we came to a small room with one light bulb in it. This light bulb was no ordinary light bulb.  
It was blinding my eyes with a light that was indescribable. Weird…  
I thought of something funny and let it loose.  
"Hey Annabeth wanna hear a joke?" I asked her.  
"Umm… Uh, okay, sure?" She said confused.  
"Okay, how many Wisegirls does it take to change a light bulb?" I started laughing hysterically.  
It sounded awkward due to the fact that we were in a small room and it echoed.  
"Oh shut up Seaweed Brain! This is no time for jokes!" She snapped.  
"Sorry. I didn't mean too." I put on a hurt face although I wasn't at all.  
"Percy, don't look at me like that!" She caught herself looking into my green eyes and she couldn't turn away.  
"Percy, you're such a suck up!" She yelled.  
"Yeah, but I'm your suck up!" I told her.  
She smiled.  
I kissed her on the cheek.  
"No! I'm the one that kisses you! Don't be kissing me Percy!" She said trying to be in control.  
I laughed and went along with it.  
I heard a noise and turned my head in the direction of it.  
Annabeth was shot away from me.  
"Wisegirl!" I shouted.  
I ran in her direction and found that Annabeth was holding her arms out to me. I hugged her but quickly retreated when I saw what I did.  
I saw Annabeth next to…  
Annabeth?  
There were two of them?  
What was going on?  
I saw two of them.  
No, I really wasn't going insane.  
Was I?  
I couldn't have been because they were right there.  
The Annabeth on the left, the one I didn't hug looked as confused as I was.  
I didn't keep my eyes on the real Annabeth because I had heard a sound somewhere and my attention was elsewhere but now there really was no way of knowing who was the real one.  
What was I to do? They were the exact same!  
"Wisegirl, where are you?" I asked scared.  
"Right here Percy!" They both answered at the same time.  
For the next ten minutes I heard them blabber on about how they were the real Annabeth and which one was the fake.  
I checked everything.  
Her knife was the same, her blonde hair, her gray eyes, her clothes. What else?  
I could easily be sending a monster that looks like Annabeth back into camp!  
I couldn't leave either one here because I could mistake the fake Annabeth for the real one…  
I decided to bring them both with me.  
"Percy, I'm the real one! Believe me!" The Annabeth I had hugged told me.  
"NO PERCY! I'm the real Annabeth! Don't let this get to you Seaweed Brain!" She told me with symphony.  
I made up a lie to get the both of them to follow me.  
"Well I suppose both you girls will have to follow me closely to where I'm going and then I can tell you who I love for real…" I proclaimed.  
Now I know that I would not do this but there was no other choice. I had to get back to Chiron and get help.  
I opened the next door that led out of the room and could hear the whisperings of my two crushes.  
"He likes me, because I'm real unlike you!" She whispered.  
"Never!" The other whispered.  
Light.  
I saw it!  
To our right and down a bit was a small light that I knew was daylight.  
It had to be daylight!  
There was no other explanation!  
"Follow me girls if you want me to like you!" I whispered softly.  
I ran ahead and heard them coming after me at full speed.  
Only one of them would be the real Annabeth, and I hadn't a clue who it was.  
Again, for the second time today, I had to find a way to protect my true Annabeth's heart…  
This would not be an easy task.  
Luckily it was a hole in the lake that was just outside of the Camp borders.  
I made an air bubble and floated us up all the way to the top of the lake.  
I took both of their hands and walked along the Camp border until we go to Halfblood Hill.  
We were about to cross the border when I stopped them.  
"Ok, one of you is a monster and one is not. The real Annabeth will make it. Go ahead and try." I told them.  
They both walked at the same time.  
I was shocked to find out that they both had made it in perfectly.  
"I don't get it! She should've been denied access! Percy this is all wrong! I know who I am and I know who you are! You're my Seaweed Brain and I'm your Wisegirl, not some clone! Please believe me!" She yelled.  
The girls fought in conversation for over an hour it seemed like.  
"I wish I could… Were going to Chiron for help." I assured the Annabeth.  
I held each of their hands as we came to the Big House.  
Chiron looked at me as if I was in sexy blonde heaven.  
In a way I loved this. I mean two dream girls? What I was saying was that I had two girls that were totally beautiful.  
I was happy yes, but the thing was, no one could replace my Annabeth.  
Even a clone that looks just like her.  
I don't know where that clone came from, but I wanted her gone. It didn't matter to me if I had ten Annabeths. I only wanted one.  
The real one.  
We approached Chiron and he was already confused.  
"Well I can tell it's not a monster since it passed our borders but which one is it?" Chiron asked.  
"That's the problem, I'm not sure. Maybe it would be better if I just told you the whole story instead." I said while he nodded quickly with long eyes.  
I told him everything. Every detail and every piece of information I could remember.  
"Chiron, I'm the real Annabeth! Please believe me!" The Annabeth on my left said.  
After this was said, they both started fighting like cats and dogs.  
Chiron interrupted them.  
"So the entrance to the labyrinth was opened? It is good that the Gate was still locked. I'm sorry that happened Percy. It seems we have a huge problem on our hands now. You run along with them and keep an eye on them. I'll have to really think this one through…" Chiron said while he stared off into deep thought.  
"Okay Chiron, tell me about it in the morning or sooner." I had my hopes up.  
He nodded and galloped into the Big House.  
I took both of their hands and walked to the cabins.  
Halfway there they both kissed me on my cheek and whispered, "Believe me Percy…" I was too nervous and I blushed hard...  
We soon walked to my cabin. "Ok, the real Annabeth, show the fake one to the Athena cabin. Im tired real Annabeth and im off to bed." I explained. They pushed me into my cabin and came in and shut the door.  
"So who is the real Annabeth now Percy? Hehe..." I stared in horror as they came at me.  
This was either a dream that was awesome, or a nightmare.  
Uh oh...

Thats it! Next chapter coming soon! reviews please!~ = )


End file.
